Destiny
by AshelynJoe
Summary: After Jasper and Chai finally get married, they get a surprise they never expected. Can they handle it or will the very thing that brought them together tear them apart?
1. The honeymoon

Jasper and I hadn't been married long when it happened. When she happened. Destiny. Our daughter. Jasper and I had spent our honeymoon in Italy. We had passed through Volterra and an elderly woman had frantically pressed a baby into my arms. "_il suo nome e destino."_ I looked at the sleeping baby in my arms and back to the woman. The woman softly said, "_destino di controlli del destino._" Jasper and I had been left with a baby. "Jazz, what do we do?" I asked. Jasper said, "We care for her as if she was ours. Did the woman say a name?" "Destiny. Her name is Destiny." I said. Destiny. That word was important to us. It had been destiny that brought us together. "Perfect." He said. I couldn't get the woman's other sentence out of my mind. What did it mean? Destiny controls Destiny. It didn't make sense. Jasper and I went back to our hotel and I booted up my laptop with Destiny on my lap. I looked up Destiny in a thesaurus, but it wasn't the synonyms that caught my attention, it was the definition.

There in black lettering was the answer. **FATE**. Destino di controlli del destino. Destiny controls fate. Without a moment of hesitation, I packed my suitcase. "You okay?" Jasper asked. I packed Jasper's suitcase and took them to the taxi. Jasper didn't ask questions about our sudden departure. We returned home.

For days, I didn't say a word. All I could say was that one sentence. Destino di controlli del destino. Could this warm little gift really control fate? If she did, it would explain the elderly woman's panic and her desperation. The volturi would love a baby with such a talent and the elderly woman couldn't outrun them for long. Coming across a young couple would have been a hard move, but very smart.

The volturi wouldn't give up so easily. If this sweet baby was as talented as I thought, they would stop at nothing. But, what would Jasper and I do when they found her? Could we give up an innocent baby? How could we possibly beat the volturi? I looked at Destiny. She was our daughter and we'd die before we gave her up. Fate. She controlled fate. That was a powerful gift for a child to possess. I could alter people's will, but that was nothing compared to fate.

When we got to the airport, we went to the ticket desk. "Two tickets to…" "Seattle." I interrupted. Jasper looked at me and then back at the ticket counter attendant and said, "Two tickets to Seattle." He said. We got on the plane and flew back to Seattle. "Why Seattle? Why not Houston?" Jasper asked. "We need to talk to Carlisle." I said. "About?" He asked. "Jasper, I love you. You know that, right?" I asked. "Of course I do." He said. "Then you'll understand that I can't tell you." I said.

We hurried to Forks and rushed into the Cullen's house. "Carlisle!" I yelled. "Chai? What are you doing here?" He asked. "We have a surprise for you." I said. "Come into my study." Carlisle said. Jasper and I went into the study and shut the door. "What happened?" Carlisle asked. "Jasper and I have a baby." I said. "A baby?" He asked. "While in Volterra, an elderly woman handed me a baby. She said…something to me and then disappeared." I said. "Chai, what did she say? The elderly woman. What did she say to you?" Carlisle asked.

I froze up. This was the question I had dreaded. "Destino di controlli del destino." I said. Carlisle's face froze. "What does it mean?" Jasper asked. "It means…trouble…for all of us." I managed to say. "It's Italian for Destiny controls destiny." Carlisle said. "Not quite, Carlie. That's what I thought at first. It actually means destiny controls fate." I said. "Destiny controls fate? What does that mean?" Jasper asked. "It means the volturi will be after this baby." Carlisle said, seriously. "The volturi? Why would they want the baby?" Jasper asked. "They want this baby because she controls fate. Just like you can control emotions, Alice can see the future or Edward can read minds." I said. "But, she's human. How can a human child have skills?" Jasper asked. "She might not have actual skills, but if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say she has special tendencies just like the rest of us as humans." Carlisle said. "Jasper, remember Houston? You were charismatic and people liked you. Now, as a vampire you have the ability to change people's emotions. Destiny must be the same way. Right now, she can't actually control fate. But, if the volturi gets ahold of Destiny, she's a vampire and a very very powerful one at that. We can't let them take her. If we do, it will be the end of all vampires. The volturi will have complete control of any and every situation they end up in." I said. "The volturi are very strong. If they find out we have Destiny, we won't be able to fight them. They have the numbers and there is no way we can compete with the Volturi. If we try to fight them, we'll all die. " Jasper said. "What do you expect me to do, Jazz?" I asked. "Isn't it obvious? We have to let them have Destiny." He said. "No. I won't give up my child!" I said. "Chai, it isn't really your child." He said.

"My child or not, it is still a human being. You can't just kill a defenseless baby. That might be your past, Jasper, but I thought you had given up that way of life." I said, viciously. "That's not fair, Chailyn and you know it!" Jasper said. "Jasper, this is what we talked about. What we always wanted. How can you give that up? Can you honestly give that up just because you're scared of a fight with the volturi?" I asked. My voice shook as I handed Destiny to him. "This baby. This sweet innocent baby isn't just any baby, Jazz. She's our baby. Our daughter. She picked us. It was Destiny. But that doesn't mean anything to you anymore, does it?" I asked. I took Destiny from him and locked myself in our room.

How could Jasper be so willing to give up our daughter? How could he not care about destiny anymore? Destiny was everything in our relationship. Destiny was what had brought Jasper and myself together not once but twice. It was what had brought this sweet little girl to us, and I wasn't going to let it be what drove us apart. Jasper never backed down from a fight. He had always been sweet but defensive. He was the first to suggest a fight and now, he was backing down. I had always been the passive one. "Well, that's not going to happen this time. I'm going to fight for what I believe in. Even if it means fighting alone." I said. I set Destiny on the bed and packed a suitcase. If my family wasn't going to help me, then I would fight the volturi by myself." I thought to myself.

As soon as I finished packing, I went downstairs with Destiny and our bags. I didn't say a word to anyone downstairs, I just handed Destiny to Rosalie and put our bags in my car. I didn't have a word to say and while Rosalie and I didn't get along well, she was the only person I would trust Destiny to at the moment. She knew what I was feeling and how important it was to have a daughter. Rosalie wanted a child and if she had one, like I had Destiny, she would be doing the same thing as I was. When I came back inside, Rosalie handed Destiny back to me and said, "Be careful." I nodded. I turned to leave, when Rosalie spoke again. "Chai, wait. Take this, you'll need it." She said, handing me a blanket. It was a soft purple blanket with three small pink flowers clustered in the bottom corner. It was beautiful. "Thank you. It's beautiful. Destiny will love it." I said.

I hugged everyone in turn. I kissed Carlisle on the cheek and looked into his gold eyes for a brief moment. There was a flash of pain and sorrow. "I'll be fine." I said in a whisper. Carlisle nodded. I turned to Jasper. He was standing off to the side, waiting quietly for the moment when it would be his turn. "Don't do this." He begged. "You aren't giving me a choice." I said. "What about me? What about us?" Jasper asked. "I love you, J and I don't want to lose you. But, I won't lose my daughter either. So, don't make me chose." I said. Jasper didn't say a word. His silence and his passiveness felt like a slap in the face. I hugged him tight against myself and kissed him. It felt like a hole had been punched through my chest. I had finally found Jasper again and now I was leaving him on my own free will.

I turned from Jasper and got into the car after buckling Destiny in. Driving away was one of the hardest things I had ever done. Harder than leaving Jasper after our fight, harder than going to his funeral and harder than leaving Italy after Carlisle left. This hurt me more than any of that. But, I didn't have time to think of that now. I had to think about what was best for my family. I didn't want to lose any part of my family, but even though Destiny wasn't my daughter by blood, she was still my daughter. As a mother, I had to do what was best for my daughter, even if that meant it wasn't what I wanted and leaving Jasper and my family behind was certainly not what I wanted.


	2. Houston

I left Forks and drove to Houston. No sooner had I stepped inside, I let myself break down. Jasper and I were married. Weren't married people supposed to work through things together? My thoughts continued to explore and question my new marriage, but as Destiny snuggled into my arms, I pulled myself together. After all, I was tough and strong. Destiny needed me and if I was going to fight the volturi, I would need to be ready for anything.

Destiny yawned and I realized she would need baby supplies I didn't have here. I set her Jasper's side of the bed and sat on my side of the bed and made a list of things Destiny would need. There were lots of things babies needed. Once Destiny woke up, I took her into town and we went price shopping. When we were done, I pulled out my phone and called Jasper.

"Hello?" He answered. "Hey, Jazz." I said. "Chai, are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine. I just wanted to check with you before I made a big purchase." I said. "Purchase?" He asked. "I need some things to take care of Destiny and it's alittle expensive." I said. "Not a problem, Darlin'. Go ahead." Jasper said. "Alright. Jasper, i…I'm sorry." I said. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who should be sorry." He said. "These things happen. Marriage isn't easy. But, we can get through anything as long as we stick together." I said. "That's what I thought you might say. That's why I am going to join you and Destiny. I should be there in about two hours." He said. "Really?" I asked, surprised. "Absolutely." He replied. "In that case, I'll wait to do shopping until you get here." I said with a smile. We hung up and I went home.

When Jasper pulled into the driveway, I grabbed Destiny and stood on the porch. When Jasper reached the porch, I hugged him. "Jasper, I missed you." I said. "I missed you too, Darlin'." He said. We went inside and Jasper asked, "What do you need for the baby?" "I have a list." I said. "Well, let's go into town." He said. We drove into town and I led Jasper around the store picking out all the things Destiny would need. Of course, I got excited. I had my husband and my baby and we were shopping to make our little girl a part of our family. "I never imagined that this would happen to me." I said. "What do you mean?" Jasper asked. "Having a family. Jasper, we're married and we have a beautiful baby! What more could I want?" I asked. "How about this?" He asked, holding up a piece of paper. "What is that?" I asked. "The deed to our little house in Houston." He replied. My jaw dropped. "Jasper, you didn't?" I asked. "I did. It's all ours." He said. I hugged him excitedly.

In the days that passed, Jasper and I settled into a comfortable routine. We enjoyed our days with Destiny, but evenings belonged to Jasper and me. One night, while sitting on the porch, I asked, "Jazz?" "Yeah, Darlin'?" He answered. "How long do you think it will be before they find us?" I asked. "Chai, don't worry about that. Just enjoy our time with Destiny and when the time comes, we'll take care of them." He said. I knew Jasper was trying to comfort me, but it still worried me. The volturi were strong and while I knew Jasper had a strong spirit, he was no match for the volturi and their guards.

Over the next few weeks, things became perfect and all worries about the volturi disappeared from my mind. But, I noticed Jasper seemed more on edge. Houston was a big city, and there wasn't very much wild life to hunt. I knew it was only a matter of time before Jasper would get desperate and slip. But, I believed in him and I knew he could work through it. With each passing day, Jazz became more and more pressured. It was hard for me to see him like that. "Jasper, we need to leave. Let's go to back to Forks. There is plenty of wild life there and that would help take some of the edge off of you." I said. "I'M NOT ON EDGE!" Jasper exclaimed. "Jazz, you haven't gone hunting since you got here. Your eyes are the darkest I've seen them in months. You need to go hunting and Forks has plenty of animals to hunt." I said. "AREN'T YOU LISTENING? I'M FINE! I DON'T NEED TO GO HUNTING!" He shouted. "J, please, if not for yourself, do it for me." I begged. He glared at me, anger rolling off him in waves. "Yeah. You're fine, alright. You're yelling at me. So tell me, Jasper, what happens when I leave you alone with Destiny? Are you gonna go after her for her blood? Could you live with that for eternity? Live forever knowing you killed your daughter?" I asked. I hated to have to take this position, but he wasn't giving me a choice.

I went into the nursery and picked up Destiny. Holding her close to my chest, I went back to the living room where Jasper was. The scent of Destiny's blood would tempt him, there were times when it tempted me. But, it was all about control and right now, Jasper didn't have very much control left. His gaze was focused completely on Destiny. It had been since we had come into the room. Jasper lunged forward, arms outstretched trying to reach Destiny. I kicked him square in the chest, knocking him across the room into the dining room table. He wouldn't hurt me, but the anger in his eyes told me he wasn't himself yet. As he stared into my eyes, I could see him calming down. "Chai…I'm so sorry." He said. "Jasper, it's alright. Everything's going to be fine." I said, reassuringly. "You were right. I have been on edge and I do need to hunt. Let's go home and visit and I'll go hunting. I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't mind seeing Destiny again." He said. "Yeah. I'll get us packed and we can leave." I said. I went into the bedroom and packed up the baby bag before heading to pack my suitcase. "Are you sure you want to go back?" Jasper asked. "Jazz, we don't have a choice." I said with a light sigh. "Things didn't go well for you in Forks. I'm worried about what will happen if you go back." He said. The emotions coming off him were full of worry. "I'll be fine. Right now, we should be more concerned about you than me." I said.


	3. Back in Forks

Within a few hours, we were back in Forks. Carlisle picked us up at the airport. Even though it was juvenile, I handed Destiny to Jasper and ran to Carlisle. "Oh, Miele, I missed you." He whispered in my ear. "I missed you too, Carlie." I said. "What are you two doing here?" Carlisle asked. "Coming home." I said with a smile. Carlisle smiled at that and said, "Welcome home." We walked to Carlisle's Mercedes and headed back to Forks. "I've missed this car." I said. Carlisle cracked a smile. "Jazzy? Buy me one?" I asked. "Anything for you, Darlin'." Jasper said. "Jazzy? Miele, what's with the act?" Carlisle asked. I laughed. "Sorry, Carlisle. Guess Jasper and I are still southern sweethearts." I said. "There was never any doubt." Carlisle said. "The longer I stay there, the stronger my accent tries to come back." I said. "Miele, maybe you should let it." He said. "Let it? But, it isn't my natural accent." I said. "Are you sure about that?" he asked. Of course, I thought about that for a moment.

Home was in Italy, wasn't it? Of course, Houston had been home for longer than Italy. Could I decide between my homes? I didn't say anything the rest of the drive back. As we pulled up to the house, i looked at Jasper. That was when I realized that my home was wherever Jasper was. I got out and smiled when I saw the rest of my family. "Chai!" A perky voice exclaimed. "Alice!" I exclaimed. We hugged and giggled like two little girls. "Wow. Destiny has gotten so big!"She exclaimed. "Yeah. She's about four months old." I said proudly. "Four months? Has it been that long?" Alice asked. "Yeah." I said. Esme came out and threw her arms around Jasper. "My son is home and he brought his wife and daughter!" She exclaimed. Jasper's face looked frightened. "Chai, help!" He exclaimed in his thoughts. "Sorry, Jazz, you're on your own." I replied in my thoughts.

I headed inside with Alice and Carlisle. Jasper came in about fifteen minutes later. "Have fun, Jasper?" I asked. Jasper dropped himself into a chair. I smiled and handed Destiny to Alice. I walked over to the chair Jasper was in and lightly massaged his shoulders. I thought about all the wonderful things I wanted to spend the night doing. "Chai, keep your thoughts to yourself please. That is my brother you're married to." Edward said. "Sorry, Edward. He's just irresistible." I replied. Rosalie and Emmett came downstairs. As unusual as it was, Rosalie seemed happier than I had ever known her to be. "Where is Destiny?" Rosalie asked after hugging me. "Alice is holding her." I said. "Well, if your husband would be willing to watch her, then Alice, you and I can go out for a girls night." Rosalie suggested. "Girls night out?" I asked. "Yeah. You're a mom. Taking care of a baby all the time can't leave you much time for yourself." Alice said. "I don't think leaving Destiny is a good idea. Why don't we bring her with us?" I suggested. "Chai, that defeats the purpose of going out." Rosalie said. "I think she's right, Rose. In fact, why don't you and Chai go and take Emmett and Jasper with you?" Alice suggested. "Emmett and Jasper? But then it won't be a girls night." Rosalie complained. Rose really didn't want to bring the guys, but Alice seemed determined. "The guys can carry the bags. After all, you hate having to carry your bags, Rose." Alice said. "Well, that is true. I do hate carrying my bags." She said. "If we brought the guys, it could be like a double date." I said. "A double date?" She asked with a smile. Rosalie thought for a moment and then said, "Chai, let's go get ready." "Ready? Is something wrong with this?" I asked. "Maybe not in Houston. But, we aren't going to Houston." She said. I followed Rosalie into her room. "So, Seattle or Portland?" I asked. "Oh, Chai, what fun would a double date there be?" She laughed. I shrugged. "We have hundreds of choices. The question is what do we want to do when we aren't shopping?" Rosalie asked. I shrugged. "Chai, it's not just shopping! You have to consider nightlife. We're vampires. Night is our norm." She said. "Alright. What are our choices?" I asked. "New York? Milan?" She suggested. "What about Paris?" I asked. "Paris? Why Paris?" Rose asked. "It's got world class shopping, great nightlife, it's romantic and for the weekend, nothing but cloudy skies." I said. Rose was quiet for a moment. "Paris, huh?" She asked. I smiled and said, "Paris." "Well then, we might want to brush up on our French." She said, smiling. We laughed and begun raiding closets. Since Alice, Rosalie and I shared clothes, raiding each other's closets wasn't anything new. I went to the landing. "Jasper, can I see you in our room for a moment?" I asked, sweetly. I disappeared into our room. "You wanted to see me?" He asked. "I need some help deciding what to pack." I said. Jasper sighed and settled in on the bed. I went into the walk-in closet and was deciding what to try on first when Rosalie and Alice came in. "Let's get packing." Rose said.


	4. City of Love

We tried on outfits for hours with Alice's help. Finally, when we were packed, it was time for the guys to pack. Lucky for Rose and me, Alice helped. Rosalie loved Alice's choices for Emmett, but I was less excited about her picks for Jasper. Sensing my disappointment, Rose decided to try. Alice and I were thrilled by her picks for Jasper. While Alice had put Jazz in more dressy clothes, Rosalie had stayed casual. She had put him in jeans, leather jackets and simple collared shirts. One outfit really got a reaction from Alice and me. Jasper came out in dark wash straight legged jeans, a navy button up dress shirt, a chocolate brown leather jacket and black shades. Alice and I both had our jaws drop. "Damn, Rose!" I exclaimed. "You like?" She asked with a smile. "Definitely." I said.

That night was spent packing. Rosalie and I spent most of the early evening on the phone making reservations. They guys were clueless as to our destination. When we were finally packed, reservations had been made and we were all ready, we had one thing left.

"Darlin', she'll be fine." Jasper said. "Jasper, she's not just a baby." I said. "I know, but you can't protect her from everything. We can't raise her as though she's different from everyone." He said. "She **IS** different from everyone. She's got vampire parents, she controls fate and she's not even a year old yet! You tell me how that is the same as everyone else." I argued. "Chai, do you want to alienate her as a child?" He asked. "Of course not." I said. "Then, let her grow up as a normal child. As soon as she's old enough, we'll tell her the truth." He said. It bothered me that I was leaving my baby, but I decided it would be best to leave her with Carlisle. "I've already made her bottles; just warm them in the microwave for a minute. She usually goes to bed at 7:00 pm and takes naps at noon and 3:00 pm. Don't leave her alone. If anything happens, call me." I instructed. "Miele, I'll take care of her. She'll be fine." Carlisle said. "I'm serious, Carlisle. If anything happens, call. Please, don't hesitate to call." I said.

Jasper put a hand on the small of my back. "Destiny will be fine, Chai. Carlisle is more than capable of taking care of a baby." He said. "If you need help, ask Alice or Esme. If that doesn't help, call me." I said. "Chai, it's time to go." Jasper said. I handed Destiny to Carlisle and let Jasper lead me to the car. "Let's go, Jasper! It takes too long for you to get ready to go. You're worse than Rosalie!" Emmett shouted. I smiled nervously. "Relax. She'll be fine." Jasper said. "Of course. She'll be alright." I said. Rosalie looked at me and smiled. "Destiny will be fine. When we get to the hotel, why don't you call Carlisle and see how things are going?" She suggested. "That sounds like a good idea." I said. "Before we go out at night, you should call and tell her goodnight." Rose said. I nodded and leaned into Jasper's side. "How are you okay with this?" I thought. "I trust Carlisle, Esme, Alice." Jasper thought back. "I don't like leaving her." I thought. "Neither do i." He said. "Could have fooled me." I thought. "Darlin', we didn't really get a honeymoon. I'm looking forward to spending time with you." He thought. I kissed him lightly and settled in for the long ride. We arrived at the airport in Seattle and once on the plane, I settled down a little.

Rosalie and I were sitting next to each other and across the aisle, Jasper and Emmett sat next to each other. Rose and I talked fashion and where we wanted to go. The boys were acting up and Rose and I shook our heads. "Jasper Whitlock, settle down." I thought. Since Rose and Emmett had aisle seats, Emmett and I traded seats. Rose and I continued our discussion. "Two days." She said. "There is no way we can experience everything in two days." I said. "Sure we can." She said, "Shopping during the day and dancing and parties at night." "Yeah. One night should be a separate date night." I suggested. "Good idea." Rosalie said. "I should call and see how Destiny is doing." I said. I went to my room and called Carlisle. "Carlisle Cullen." He answered. "Carlie, how's my little girl?" I asked. "Asleep. She's been alright. She cried a little after you left, but I sang to her in Italian and she calmed down." He said. "Well, I can't blame her there. Your Italian is calming." I said. "You always liked music better." He said. "What can I say?" I asked. "How's Paris?" Carlisle asked. "We haven't seen it yet." I said. "Paris has probably changed since I was there." He said. "Probably." I said. "Go have fun, Miele. Destiny will be fine." Carlisle said. "Alright, Carlie" I replied. I hung up and went out onto the balcony. The view was amazing.

"You alright, Darlin'?" Jasper asked. "Yeah, I'm just worried." I said. "Don't be. Carlisle and Esme can take care of Destiny for a few days. You on the other hand need to do something that may be the hardest thing you've had to do in years. I want you to relax. We're in Paris. Let's go out. We'll go dancing; we'll walk in the moonlight. We'll just enjoy ourselves." Jasper said. "It's hard to relax when I am worried about her. Carlisle and Esme are no match for the volturi. You know that. I can't relax when any second they might come for her." I said. I looked into his eyes, searching for comfort. "Chai, its two days. You can relax and enjoy yourself for two days. The volturi won't find her in the next two days. Just relax." He said. That wasn't the answer I had wanted.

"Chai, relax or I'll make you relax." Jasper said. "Jazz, that isn't fair." I said, childishly. "I never said it was. All I said was that you need to relax." He said. I sighed. "Alright. Let's…go out. We'll find something to do." I said. "Are you sure that is what you want?" He asked. I forced a smile and the next few words from my mouth were the first lie I had ever told him. "Absolutely." I said. Of course, I tried to suppress the guilt. "Really, Darlin?" Jasper asked, a single eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes with a deep sigh. A smirk appeared on his face. He threw an arm around my shoulders and said, "Alright, you. Let's go." We walked out of the room and Jasper whispered, "By the way, Darlin', you're a _terrible _liar." We both laughed. "So, where to?" I asked. "I thought we might start with something to thrill the little delinquent inside of you, Darlin'." He said.


	5. perhaps a proper date

I looked at him, confusedly. "We're going climbing." He said. "Climbing? Jasper, where could we possibly go climbing?" I asked, puzzled. "The Eiffel tower." Jasper said, casually. "**WHAT?** Jasper, are you crazy? We can't climb the Eiffel tower. It's illegal!" I exclaimed. Jasper rolled his eyes. He pulled me into his arms and ran to the base of the Eiffel tower. He found a sure footing a few bars up and reached for my hand. "Coming?" He asked. His voice was taunting. I took a step backwards. "Probably best. You couldn't beat me anyway." He taunted. That got my blood boiling, just like he knew it would. I grabbed the first bar I could reach and began scaling the tower like it was nothing. Jasper and I climbed as quickly as we could. Each bar dug into my skin a little more with the intensity and speed that I used to grab it. The pain didn't even register in my mind. It was nothing. We climbed higher and higher, the bars digging deeper and deeper into my hands, the blood dripping off my palms. I reached the top seconds before Jasper. Once he reached the top, we kissed. He could smell the blood. I knew he could. "You didn't need to hurt yourself just to win." He said. "I'll heal." I replied. Jasper shook his head. "What's next?" I asked. "How about a romantic walk?" He asked. "Sounds good." I said. We held hands and walked away from the Eiffel tower across the grass. I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder while we walked. I was smiling and feeling the magic of Paris. Romance was definitely in the air. We stopped and as we were going in for a kiss, it began pouring down rain. Our first reaction was shock, but I wasn't letting the rain ruin this moment. With a sweet smile, I grabbed the front of Jasper's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It was wonderful. People had always said that there no kiss was better than a kiss in the rain. After that kiss, I was convinced there truly was nothing like a kiss in the rain. As I broke the kiss, I pushed Jasper into a large puddle. Shock registered on his face as he got splashed by the cold. I smiled. "You are so gonna get it." He said, getting up. "Only if you can catch me, soldier boy." I teased, taking off. We had fun into the early morning and when we made it back to the hotel room, Rosalie and Emmett met us in the hall. "What happened to you two?" Rose asked. 'We had alittle fun in the rain last night." I said. "What happened to your hands?" Rose asked. "My hands?" I asked. I looked down at the palms of my hands. "Oh! My hands…I…well…I cut them…climbing…the Eiffel tower." I said. "Climbing the Eiffel tower? Are you crazy?" Rose asked. "It was my idea, Rose." Jasper said.

"Jasper! How could you give her the idea to do something like that! If you two had been caught, the trip would have been ruined." Rosalie started to nag. Jasper and I both mentally sighed. "Rose, we didn't get caught, my hands will heal and it was a bit of harmless fun. It's not the end of the world." I said. Rose stormed off angrily, Emmett on her heels. I looked at Jasper. "Well, that went well." I said. Jasper smiled. "I'd say so." He replied. "Alright…We're in Paris. What should we do?" I asked. "Hard to say….but whatever we do, it best be something alittle less…illegal. For Rosalie's sake." He said. "I suppose so." I said. "How about I take you on a proper date?" Jasper asked. "A proper date?" I asked. "Yeah…a proper date….you know…like when we were courting…?" He asked. "Do we have to have a chaperone?" I asked, disappointedly. "A chaperone? Of course not." Jasper replied. "So…a properly shameful date, then?" I asked, with a flirty smile. "Darlin', it's the twenty-first century. There is nothing shameful about the type of date I was proposing. Chaperones aren't necessary anymore." Jasper said. "You said you were going to take me on a proper date like when we were courting. That would require a chaperone." I said. "I could take you on a boring modern date. Dinner and a movie. I just thought you might like something a little more romantic. A little more _traditional_." He said. His stress of traditional peaked my interest.


End file.
